


First Time

by hibernamilitis (buckycap)



Series: 30 NSFW WinterHawk Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Reminiscing, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/hibernamilitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint reminisce over the first time they slept together</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my time rping James and dedicated to my Clint, escriptus on tumblr
> 
> Italics are flashback because it was hard for me to write their first time when it's clearly an established relationship xD

James and Clint were stretched out on a sun lounger on the beach, soaking up the sun and pretending for a short while that they were normal James was on the lounger, lying on his back with his legs parted, Clint slotting into the gap and resting against James, Clint's back to James' stomach. One of Clint's legs were up on the lounger, the other down with his foot buried in the sand and lightly dozing to James' metal fingers stroking up and down Clint's arm at a lazy pace. Amna was splashing in the sea, having the time of her life but never straying too far from her boys. 

James was caught up in memories, tracing random patterns on Clint's arm as he sifted through all their good times. The time they met, how they'd tried to kill each other, sneaking and meeting up every few months in some country just because they felt like maybe they could find some sort of comfort in each other, Clint buying Amna... all of it. It was enough to bring up one particular memory that brought a gentle smile to tired lips and he slid his arm around to rest lightly on Clint's chest. "Hey... do you remember our first time together?" James asked softly, clearing his throat a little and hearing a groan in response from Clint to acknowledge that he did indeed remember.

"I remember you cumming a lot," Clint murmured, the cocky edge slipping into his voice because clearly he was sure he was the reason. James pressed lightly on Clint's ribs in annoyance, smirking when Clint squirmed a little before settling. James let his eyes slip closed as well. "That could be because I hadn't gotten laid in a long time, but... do you remember when you....."

 

_There were hands crawling over his skin. Not the kind that would make James recoil in fear but the kind that had him arching into them. Clint's mouth was hot and wet around his cock, taking him a little bit further on each bob of his head. James was content to watch the blond head move, taking his cock deeper into his mouth and the assassin couldn't resist sliding hid hands into those golden lock and gripping tight, thrusting his hips into the heat and trying to swallow his moans so no one would hear. Fucking in a cheap motel wasn't exactly romantic but they weren't romantic. They weren't romantic people and it was just sex. Raw need. Giving into a desire sated only by each other but nothing other than an act of physicality. James however could only put up with so much of Clint's talented mouth on his cock. While the bob of the archer's head was strong and sure, his tongue was doing beautiful things. Teasing along the thick vein on the underside, swirling around the crown and pressing along the slit on each stroke, each movement driving James closer and close and closer to his orgasm. James' thrust became more sure, even when he could feel the head of his cock pressing into Clint' throat and part of him didn't care. He wanted him to choke, to feel this in the morning and remember it for weeks to come. Clint however had other ideas, the hand that was cupping and kneading James' testicles was also the hand that told Clint when James was close. The second he felt James' balls tighten and draw up close to his body, Clint jerked off his cock with a smirk leaving James to cry out in irritation and yet moan at the sight of the string of pre-cum that connected Clint's lower lip to the crown of his cock._   
  
_"Fuck, how you get any work down without someone fucking the life out of you is beyond me," James groaned, the hand in Clint's hair tightening and tugging to draw him to his feet only to shove him hard down on the bed. His cock ache from being denied release but he would get his own back and they didn't exactly have the luxury of time. James was over Clint in an instant, flipping him over and prying his firm cheeks apart to expose the tight pucker hidden between. This was their first time together and James wasn't cruel, they didn't know each other’s limits and while Clint lubricating his cock was hot, it wouldn't be enough. Clint was rutting against the sheets, dragging his own hardening cock against the fabric and then pressing his face to his duvet to muffle his cry when James' tongue swiped over his hole. The archer barely had a second of respite before it happened again and again, James' tongue pressing and licking over the pink pucker before sealing his mouth around the entrance and sucking. All of Clint's moans were muffled by the duvet but they were clear to James' ears. So he kept sucking, running his tongue around the pucker before probing inside just a little. Each moan from Clint earned a harder press of Bucky's tongue, something Clint managed to work out and then he was moaning not stop, arching his back and pressing back against James' mouth desperate for more. Once satisfied, James pulled away to quickly suck on two of his fingers before plunging them both into Clint's waiting hole._

_Clint arched back with a loud cry, no blanket able to muffle that sound. He couldn't keep that quiet, the burn of being stretched so far so suddenly created a sharp ache that shot up Clint's spine but it passed after a second and he was pressing back for more, trying to force his body to relax. "Hurry up,” the archer ground out, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock and stroke in time with James' fingers fucking into his hole, twisting and scissoring to stretch him out. Clint was panting and moaning, no longer caring about the pain because he just needed to get fucked. "Hurry up Barnes, just fucking_ **_fuck_ ** _me already!"_

_That was all the prompting James needed. He jerked his fingers from Clint's hole, rising up to his knees and giving his cock a few quick strokes, scooping the beads of pre-cum swelling from the head and smearing it over his length before lining up to Clint's hole and pressing his cock to it. He didn't press forward though, just rocked forward with slight pressure to tease the archer. They may be short on time but that didn't mean they didn't have to enjoy this. James kept up the teasing until Clint muttered something about sticking his dick to the wall with an arrow and leaving if he didn't fuck him already. Laughing, James gripped Clint's hips and thrust forward at the same time as pulling the archer pack, letting out a loud groan of his own as his cock slid into the tight heat of his partner. It wasn't smooth by any means but it was enough for both of them to appreciate it. The contact, the feeling of being with someone else and the satisfaction of scratching a certain itch. James took a few thrusts to get fully seated, each movement causing a grunt from Clint but he was still pushing back eager for more. James remained seated inside the archer, getting used to the silken tightness around his cock and grinding forwards until Clint's clenched his walls down hard around him._

_"How about you stop admitrng my ass and move!"_

_James couldn't help but smirk, making sure to withdraw slowly from the archer before tightening his grip on the man's hips and slamming forward hard. There was no respite after that, only the rapid, hard thrusts from James as he pounded into Clint. His grip was tight, metal fingers careful not to grip too tight, his hips slamming forward hard over and over again, burying his cock deep in Clint with various moans and groans falling from his lips. Clint was just as eager, a pleasant ache forming in his lower body and pressing back as often as he could to meet each of James' thrusts. His fingers curled into the duvet, unable to stop the sounds falling from his mouth. His other had was still working over his cock, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body as his orgasm was brought closer and closer. There was nothing finesse about their movements, only that they were raw and needy, James eventually draping over Clint's back and hooking his flesh arm under Clint's arm and gripping onto the opposite shoulder. This gave him a better grip to fuck forward and pull Clint back which he did, increasing the force of his thrusts and panting into the back of the archer’s neck. "Fuck... who knew an American could be so tight," James ground out, hearing a scoff force its way from Clint but nothing in retort. He was too lost in the pleasure that was building faster than he could focus and Clint was loving it._   


_"Fuck... James m'gonna... fuck-- ah!"_

_Clint had been so close, his walls rippling and clamping down around James' cock and his orgasm was so close but James, being the bastard he was had quickly moved his hand to wrap around Clint's cock and tighten around the base, sealing off his orgasm and leaving the archer to whine and curse under his breath while James still fucked hard into his hole like there was nothing else on his mind. And Clint was loving it, loving that James had stolen control from him and he was still pressing back for more._

_James was still liking it, fucking into Clint harder and harder until his pace started to lose its rhythm. "Fuck,_ **_fuck_ ** _Clint you...” God he had no idea what to say; only that he liked it and he wanted Clint to cum at the exact same time as him. So James held off before leaning down, releasing his grip on Clint's cock and whispering "Cum for me pigeon," and let go._

_It was quite a beautiful thing, the fact that they both came at the same time. Clint's release splattered onto the sheets below and dropped over James' fingers while James' cum filled Clint's fucked out hole. Pulse after pulse of release spilling from both until both men were spent and exhausted, collapsing on weak limbs and tangled together, exhausted._

  


_  
_Clint let out a groan; James' carefully detailed account of their first time together had him painfully hard in his shorts. The archer rolled over onto his stomach, pleased to see his lover was as aroused as he was and he smirked, nuzzling lightly into James' groin before crawling up for a kiss. "What say we re-vist memory lane?"


End file.
